The Great Houdini of New Meridian
by Ybarra87
Summary: Lorenzo Medicini has a job for three people, two of them being Eliza and Beatrix while the other happens to be a street magician by the name of Harry Houdini. Not much is known about Harry Houdini as he happens to be a big mystery, in fact no one knows he was once known as Harry Potter. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or Skullgirls.


**This was an idea that came to me and I wanted to tell. This is also a one shot since I wouldn't know where to take this however if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was night time in New Meridian as the people of the city were out doing night time activities from going to restaurants and bars to going to the casino. Lorenzo Medicini was currently in his office in his tower with his son Vitale, Black Dahlia, and Ottomo currently discussing a certain plan with popular singer Eliza, along with her bodyguards Albus and Horace, and Beatrix of Cirque des Cartes. Lorenzo's plan for them involved retrieving the Life Gem from the last member of the Fishbone Gang, Ms. Fortune. Eliza was someone who wasn't willing to work for him but luckily him and his son had managed to get evidence of her stealing blood from her own charity blood drive and decided to blackmail her into working for them. As for Beatrix, this was her chance to prove that she was better than Cerebella since for some reason she had been feeling down and was performing badly for the circus, not to mention she said no to Vitale when he told her he had a job for her and she never once said no to him before. However they couldn't take off to retrieve the gem right away since Lorenzo wanted one last person to join them on this job and that person was none other than street magician and performer Harry Houdini.

Not much was known about Harry Houdini, all Lorenzo was able to find out was that he was adopted by a woman named Rose Garland and graduated from school early. Apparently as a child he would perform magic tricks for the neighborhood he lived in eventually getting booked for birthday parties to perform at. When Rose died he started performing on the streets of New Meridian eventually getting the attention of the Medicini family. Lorenzo and Vitale saw potential in him and sent one of their men to invite him to join their circus only for him to say no to them. Now the Medicini family did not take no for an answer so they began sending their men after him even tried to get him arrested by the cops on their payroll but each time backfired on them. Vitale even sent Cerebella after him only for her to be defeated by him. Harry Houdini was nothing but a big mystery to the Medicini family.

However what they didn't know was who Harry Houdini really was Harry Potter a young boy who was raised as a slave by his aunt and uncle. Young Harry had been raised by his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon ever since he could remember. The only name he knew was freak until he started school with their son Dudley eventually learning that his name was Harry. He had been abused and starved by them as well as forced to be their slave. Some of the teachers had noticed this and tried going to the cops telling him it will be okay but the next day they would claim he was lying and that the Dursleys were good people leaving Harry with no idea why they would get his hopes up. Harry had enjoyed school even though he was forced to perform badly since his aunt and uncle would beat him for getting better grades than Dudley claiming he was cheating since it had the library. Harry enjoyed reading the books there and his favorite one happened to be about the great escape artist and illusionist Harry Houdini. Harry loved reading about Houdini about how he could escape from almost everything it made Harry want to be just like him unfortunately he knew he could never be like him until one day. When he was six Dudley and his friends decided to play their favorite game Harry hunting where they would hunt Harry like he was an animal. Harry ran from them as fast as he could only to be blocked by a wall, Harry knew he was going to be beaten up and began wishing he was in a place they couldn't get him when all of a sudden he found himself on the roof of the school. He had no idea how he did that but it was then he realized he was a lot like Harry Houdini. He had planned on figuring out what he did and use it to escape from the Dursleys, unfortunately he didn't have a chance since his aunt and uncle severely beaten him for showing off his freakishness leaving him close towards death. Harry couldn't help but wish he was in a different place where he could find a new home with someone to love him.

Luckily for him his wish was heard and granted as when he opened his eyes he found himself on the streets of New Meridian where his mother Rose found him and nursed him back to health. When Harry awoke he was surprised to find himself somewhere besides his cupboard and was more surprised to find Rose taking care of him. He had no idea what happened or where he was but for some reason he didn't care because he knew he was safe with Rose. Eventually she adopted him and raised him the best she could teaching him right from wrong. Harry's time with Rose was good until the Medicinis took control of the neighborhood and began demanding protection money, those would couldn't pay would be forced to work off their debt for them. Rose wanting to protect Harry began working as hard as she could so they wouldn't take him but they kept raising the fee. Harry had been practicing his escape trick finding out he could do a lot more in the process and tried to give Rose the money he had earned from the parties he performed. However Rose refused to take his money claiming this was her problem and not his. Eventually it became too much for her and she passed away, Harry having graduated early paid for her funeral with his own money and disappeared shortly popping up on the streets as Harry Houdini.

Lorenzo just gave an angry sigh since Harry had not shown up yet. He had ordered his men to bring Houdini to him through whatever means necessary yet it looked like he wasn't going to show. Eliza couldn't help but see Lorenzo upset for some reason and took joy in it since she was being blackmailed to work for him. "Can we take off now?" She asked as Lorenzo looked at her.

"There's one more person I want with you for this job and he should be on his way here. We may have to got to him." Lorenzo replied as the elevator door to his office then opened. "It seems that he is here now." He said as a seventeen year old male with bright green eyes and messing black hair came walking out of the elevator. He was wearing a black magician's suit, hat, and cape. "Welcome Mr. Houdini." Lorenzo greeted as Harry narrowed his eyes on him.

"I told you guys over a hundred times that I'm not interested in working for you morons!" He shouted out as he approached Lorenzo's desk. Black Dahlia had her arm set on Harry only for Lorenzo to raise his hand up stopping her as Harry continued his rant. "I was busy performing a show on the streets when your goons came to get me, I told them no and they then began to threaten my audience! I had over a hundred people watching me! I thought you mafia guys were suppose to be smart but threatening to kill a whole bunch of people who were watching me was just plain stupid!"

Lorenzo just frowned hearing this. Yes he did tell them to bring Harry to him through whatever means necessary but he didn't think they would be stupid enough to threaten to kill a whole bunch of people right in the open. "I apologize for the behavior of my subordinates. I assure you I will deal with them personally. Now let's talk about your new job working for me." He said only to be cut off by Harry.

"No! The only reason why I agreed to come down here was because the lives of my audience were threatened but most importantly to tell you to leave me alone straight to your face! Time and time again I've been hounded by you idiots and it's going to stop now! So now that I finally said that I'll be leaving." However before he could leave Lorenzo stopped him.

"Before you leave there's something I would like you to look at." He said as he pulled out an envelope and gave it to Harry who then opened it.

Harry just stared at it and then threw it onto Lorenzo's desk. "What am I looking at?" He asked.

Lorenzo just stared at Harry for a second and let out a small smile. "Why that's a picture of you as the Ghost Thief." He said as Beatrix and Eliza let out a gasp. The Ghost Thief happened to be a master thief who broke into the homes of corrupt rich people and robbed them only to take everything he stole and give it to the less fortunate. Everyone called him the Ghost Thief since it they had no clue on how he broke into people's homes, in fact one person suggested he could phase through walls like a ghost earning him that name.

"That's not me." Harry replied with a clam look on his phase even though it was a lie. The truth was he was the Ghost Thief, he decided to start robbing the homes of rich corrupt people when he saw how much trouble they caused for the city and would get away with it because they were friends with the Medicinis. He decided to be like Robin Hood and rob from the rich so he could give to the poor.

Lorenzo just gave a small frown seeing the look on Harry's face. He thought Harry would of cracked but he didn't and it was starting to upset him. "Yes it is." He responded.

"No it isn't." Harry said as he let out a sigh. "It's clearly been doctored."

"It is not doctored!"

"Yes it is and even if it wasn't I still wouldn't work for you." Harry replied. "You want to know why?"

"Please indulge us." Vitale answered.

"I hate you Medicinis. I had a good life in a good neighborhood with my mother until you guys came in and took control of our neighborhood. You made everyone start paying protection money for you and if someone failed you would take that person or a family member of theirs to make them work of their debt, however we noticed you mostly took the children. My mother wanting to keep me safe started working as hard as she could even take more jobs then she should. I tried to help but she wouldn't take my money. Eventually it became too much for her and it killed her. I lost my mother to you and that made me angry but I knew my mother would want me to live my life and not bother wasting my time on you." Harry explained as he then snapped his fingers which caused Beatrix to stare at him with curiosity.

"If you refuse then you won't leave this building alive and even if by some chance you do escape you won't get far since everyone will know that you are the Ghost Thief and hunt you down like the criminal you are!" Lorenzo shouted out only for Harry to give a small mischievous smirk and let out a small chuckle.

"You seem to forget that I happen to be an excellent escape artist but before you do anything I suggest you see the magic trick I just did." He said as everyone looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?! What trick?!" Lorenzo screamed.

"Look out the window." Harry replied as he pointed to the giant window behind him.

Everyone turned to see a bunch of papers falling from the sky like rain. "How is paper falling from the sky suppose to effect us?" Vitale asked as Lorenzo's phone started to ring.

"It's not the paper itself but what's on the paper that's going to affect you." Harry replied as Lorenzo answered his phone.

"What is it?!" Lorenzo shouted into his phone only to give a shocked look when the person on the other side answered. "What do you mean a list of the cops who work for us has been leaked?! How was that possible?! It fell from the sky?! What are you-" Before he could finish Lorenzo began to realize what Harry's trick was and glared at him angrily as he hung up the phone. "You! How did you manage to find out which cops were working for us?!" He yelled out as Harry just waved his index finger.

"I can't tell you that. After all a magician never reveals his secrets." He answered as Vitale opened a window and grabbed a paper. "Besides the list had other people besides the cops on your payroll." Harry added as Vitale took a look at the paper and let out a shocked look as he then gave it to his father who began seething in anger at the sight of it. "It had people who worked with the media, doctors, and also members of the Black Egrets. Basically people who could alert you to certain things."

"You are a dead man!" Lorenzo screamed out as he turned towards Black Dahlia. "Dahlia kill him!"

"Very well Lorenzo." Black Dahlia said as she pointed her machine gun arm towards Harry.

Harry let out a small smile as he took off his hat and reached into it. "Before you kill me allow me to present you with some flowers suited for a lovely lady like you." He said as he pulled out a bouquet of black roses.

Black Dahlia let out a small laugh. "I admit I like those kind of flowers but it won't stop me from killing you." She replied as Harry gave her a smirk.

"That's what you think." He said as he then threw the bouquet in her machine gun arm right before she could fire it causing it to blow up since the she couldn't get a shot out. Dahlia let out a huge scream as everyone gave a shocked look seeing this while Harry then appeared before her instantly and punched her right in the face so hard that she was knocked out. Harry then turned towards the others. "Anyone else care to fight with me?" He asked as Ottomo stepped forward.

"You made a big mistake crossing the Medicinis!" Ottomo yelled out as he began firing bullets out of his fingers.

Harry just did a back flip as he then grabbed his hat and held it towards the bullets where it began to absorb all the bullets without them piercing his hat. "I thank you for that gift however as lovely as it is I think you should have it back!" He shouted out as he then tossed his hat into the air where it was right above him and began shooting all of the bullets right back at him damaging him in the process.

Ottomo let out a roar of rage when the bullets stopped. "Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be fixing the damage you caused me!" He yelled out as both of his arms extended right towards Harry intending to hit him. However Harry just let out a mischievous smile as he pulled out a playing card and then jumped into the air throwing it right at arms causing them to fall off causing Ottomo to begin cursing up a storm only for Harry to throw another card at his legs causing his body to fall off them making him curse even more.

As Ottomo continued to curse Harry reached into his cape and pulled out a glass jar. "For the last part of this fight I present to you an empty glass jar." He said as he showed it to everyone. "As you can see there is nothing in it right now." Harry then pulled out a small cloth and covered it over the jar. "But let's see what happens when I count to three." Harry said as he began counting to three. When he got to three Ottomo stopped cursing as Harry then lifted the cloth off of the jar to reveal a small screaming salamander was in the jar. "I give you a salamander in a jar." He said as he then placed the jar on Lorenzo's desk.

"He defeated both Black Dahlia and Ottomo." Lorenzo said with fear in his voice.

Vitale looked towards Eliza and Beatrix. "You two take him out!" He ordered.

Beatrix walked towards Harry only to be pushed aside by Eliza. "Stand back little girl, I will handle him. After all he is no match for me." She said as Beatrix stared at her in anger.

Harry just looked at Eliza. "Aren't you that popular singer?" He asked as Eliza gave him a small smile.

"Why yes I am." She answered.

"What are you doing working for the Medicinis?" He then asked.

"It's that I want to, I just have no choice."

"So you're being blackmailed by them?"

"Yes, I am." Eliza answered. "While I admire you for being able to take out two of their top enforcers and telling Lorenzo off I'm afraid I have to put an end to you."

Harry just gave a sigh hearing that. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy." He said.

"Oh really?" Eliza asked with a small smirk on her face as she held her left arm up towards Harry and a snake made out of blood popped out of her arm only to lung right at him. However the moment it got close Harry held his right hand up stopping it right in it's tracks and caused it to turn into an orb of blood. "What?! How is this possible?!" She shouted out with a shocked look on her face.

"I happen to know a unique type of magic call Blood Magic. It allows me to weaponize blood to my use as well as see into the memories of who it belongs to. However it's extremely messy which is why I don't use it a lot." He said as he touched the orb of blood and gave Eliza a disgusted look. "You are one extremely ugly person not to mention as old as time. I just saw the memories your blood carries and I can't believe someone like you exists! I thought the Medicinis were bad but you're worst!"

Eliza just scowled at Harry for being call ugly and old. "How dare you call me old and ugly you brat! Give me back my blood!" She roared out.

"Take it you old hag!" Harry yelled out as he threw the orb of blood right at her causing it to hit her right in the face as it then morphed back into a snake and began attacking her.

Eliza let out an angry scream as she struggled to get her blood back under her control. As she tried that she yelled out to Albus and Horace. "Albus! Horace! Take him out!"

"Yes Ms. Eliza." They both said at the same time and then made their way to Harry.

Harry just looked at Eliza's bodyguards. "So Dumb and Dumber, who's first?" He asked with a sly smile as Horace and Albus charged right at him. Albus came rushing at Harry as fast as he could with Harry barely dodging his punches. He tried to lay a few blows on him but they barely did any damage. Harry just let out a scoff seeing his punches and kicks had no effect then immediately dodged out of the way when he sensed Horace coming at him from above. He managed to avoid Horace and Albus' attack since Albus crashed into Horace causing them to start arguing. It was then a plan formed in Harry's head on how to take them both down at once. Harry then let out a huge whistle getting their attention. "Do you two need to go to couple's therapy?" He asked giving a sly grin.

Albus just turned red with anger hearing that. "That does it! You're going down you brat!" He roared out as he turned to Horace. "Stay out of my way Horace! He's mine." Albus then turned towards Harry and charged right at him intending on beating him to death but when he got close to him, Harry simply grabbed his cape covering himself and disappearing in the process leaving Albus confuse to where he could of gone.

While Albus looked for him, Horace let out a small chuckle seeing how he was being made a fool out of when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Horace turned around to see Harry standing right behind him. Seeing this as his chance to beat Albus, Horace swung his right at him only for Harry to dodge his hit and a handkerchief rope tied to his wrist. Horace looked at Harry to see him smiling and holding a lot more handkerchief rope. "Oh no." Horace muttered out as Harry began circling around him tying him up with his handkerchief rope until he was nothing more than a handkerchief mummy.

Once Horace was all wrapped up Harry let out another whistle getting Albus' attention. Albus turned to see Harry holding some handkerchief rope that was attached to a tied up Horace. "I notice how you two fight with each other and realized how you two have some issues to work out so I'm going to help you two fight until you can't fight no more." He said as he then swung Horace right at Albus hitting him and sending him into the ground. Harry then began hitting Albus repeatedly with Horace eventually causing the floor below Albus to give away. Seeing that Harry jumped into the air with Horace and began swing the rope he was tied with and then threw Horace straight at Albus with the rope untying in the process causing Albus and Horace to crash onto the floor below them. Unfortunately for them Harry threw Horace so hard that they continued to crash threw all the floors below them until the hit the first. Seeing Albus and Horace dispatched Harry then turned to Eliza who managed to get the snake made out of blood back under her control and was scowling at him. "I took care of your two goon. Anymore surprises?" He asked only for her to give a small smirk.

"Why yes, I have one more surprise for you." She said as a cat like skeleton jumped right out of her skin while her skin turned into some kind of sarcophagus made out of blood.

Harry, who knew who and what the skeleton was thanks to his blood magic, just maintained an unimpressed look on his face. "So you're Sekhmet huh? You're nothing but an ugly weak parasite." He said causing Sekhmet to screech in anger.

"How dare you insult me you filth!" She yowled out.

"Me filth? That's rich coming from the cat skeleton that wears a humans skin." Harry retorted.

Sekhmet just let out an angry yowl as she then lunged right at Harry only for him to wrap himself up in his cape and disappear only to reappear right behind her. Once behind her he then turned her around and punched her in the face, he then grabbed her by her right arm and threw her onto the ground. Sekhmet quickly picked herself up but before she could do anything Harry kicked her right back into Eliza pulling the two back together. Eliza began to wobble since she didn't expect Sekhmet to be throw back into her, she tried to get herself together so she could fight Harry but he wasn't going to give her anytime to recover. "This ends now." He said as he held his right hand right at her and a powerful beam of light came out of it hitting her so hard that it sent her into the wall knocking her out in the process.

Lorenzo began panicking while Vitale looked at Beatrix. "Take care of him now!" He ordered. " This is your chance to prove you're better than Cerebella. If you manage to take him out then you'll get her place in the circus and with us."

"I will get rid of him Vitale." Beatrix said as she approached Harry.

Harry just looked at Vitale giving him a disgusted look as he then turned towards Beatrix. "I take it Cerebella is still recovering from our fight?" He asked.

"Cerebella is fine. I don't know what happened to her but apparently she isn't giving the usual performances she gives in our shows not to mention she said no to coming here when Vitale asked her to." Beatrix answered.

Harry just let out a small laugh. "I see my talk with her actually has her thinking about everything." He replied as Vitale gave a curious look.

"What talk? What did you say to her?" He asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Harry responded as he looked at Beatrix. "So I take it you're going to throw knifes at me?"

"I happen to be an excellent knife thrower." Beatrix said as she held a knife by the tip of her fingers. "I hardly ever miss. I also happen to be a magician as well and I have to say I never seen magic like yours before. At first I thought you were only capable of doing prop tricks but after tonight I see that you are something more. Something magical. Too bad you have to die so I'll never find out what you are."

"Yeah there's more to me than meets the eye." Harry said as he took three jumps back. "Tell you what. I'm going to let you throw all the knifes you can at me and if you manage to hit me with even on then I'll tell you what I am. How doe that sound?"

"That sounds like a deal too good to say no to." Beatrix answered with a small victorious smirk on her face failing to notice the smirk Harry had on his face. Beatrix just looked at Harry who stood far from her and began throwing knifes at him but the moment she threw her first knife Harry immediately took off his cape and waved it in front of him covering him for a second only to reveal a huge spinning wheel with Vitale tied to it then spun it as fast as he could. The moment Beatrix realized what he had just done it was too late to stop the knifes she had throw.

Vitale who had no idea what had happened began screaming in terror as the knifes came right at him while he was spinning. "Not again!" He screamed out as all the knifes begun hitting the wheel. When the wheel stopped, it revealed that Vitale had not been hit by the knives. In fact only one had managed to get near him leaving a small slash on his face.

Harry just gave a small chuckle seeing that. "Impressive." He said as he touched the slash on his face and gave out a disgusted look. He then pulled out a knife near Vitale and held it to his throat. "You know I should kill you for all the crap and misery you caused but killing you won't reverse what you did." He said as he threw the knife onto the ground while still looking at him. "However that's not going to stop me from putting you in extreme pain." Harry then punched Vitale in the face so hard, knocking him out in the process, that it shattered the spinning wheel and sent him flying into the wall. "That was for Cerebella." Harry said in a small tone. Lorenzo who just witnessed what Harry did to his son tried to make a run for it only to be tied to his chair in handkerchief rope. "You're not going anywhere you old geezer." Harry said as he faced Beatrix. "Let's end this. I would like to get out of here but can't with you in the way."

"Okay but before we fight there's something I want to know." Beatrix said.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked.

"What did you say to Cerebella that got her acting so strange?"

Harry just gave out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I'll tell you." He said as he started to explain. "You see Cerebella came to see me since she was told that I was going to join your circus. I told her I wasn't but then she started going on about how she promised Vitale that she was going to bring me to the circus. When I realized that the Medicini's sent her I began telling her how I felt about them which resulted in us getting into a full blow fight. In the end I won but that was when I found out something very interesting and told her what it was."

FLASHBACK

Harry just stood in front of a defeated Cerebella who was currently laying on the ground. He knew he was gonna have to fight her but didn't expect her to be so strong and fast especially when he started saying bad things about the Medicinis. For some reason she seemed so loyal to them especially Vitale. He had to hit her as hard as he could while avoiding her and her hat Vice-Versa. In the end he managed to take her down by knocking her hat off then hitting her as hard as he could while making sure she could get to her hat. It was hard but he managed to succeed.

"I have to admit you were one tough opponent. You seem like a really good person it's a mystery why someone like you is working for the Medicinis." Harry said as he noticed his hat on the ground. "Sorry I had to make you bleed but you kept coming right at me." Harry added as he picked up his hat. "Ugh you got your blood on my hat!" He shouted as a drop of Cerebella's blood touched his hand. The moment her blood touched him, Harry just looked at Cerebella and gave her a sympathetic look.

Cerebella noticed the way Harry was looking at her and gave him a curious look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"You and I have a lot in common." He answered as he then picked up Vice-Versa and handed it to her. "Here this did belong to your mother after all and only you can use it."

Cerebella gave a shocked look when she heard that. The only person who knew who gave her Vice-Versa was Vitale and no one else. "How do you know that?" She asked.

Harry just gave a small sigh as he then answered. "You see I sort of have this unique magic trick where I can use blood as a weapon as well as see the memories of the person it belongs to. The moment your blood that was on my hat touched me I saw everything you've been though and saw exactly what lead you to work for the Medicinis becoming their pawn in the process."

"I am not a pawn! Vitale loves me!" Cerebella shouted out.

"I saw your memories and while you just ignored what was right in front of you, I managed to piece it all together. Your whole live was all set up so you could serve the Medicinis." Harry said.

Cerebella turned red with anger hearing this. "You're lying! Why don't you prove it!" She screamed.

"I can't, besides even if I had proof you wouldn't believe me." Harry replied. "I could ask you some questions even though it might start causing you to have doubts about Vitale."

"Go ahead and asked them! I would never doubt Vitale!"

"Was your parents' death an accident?"

The moment Harry asked that Cerebella gave a shocked look, it was a question she did not expect to be asked and she couldn't help but feel like she was hit hard in the gut. "Of course it was." She answered only for Harry to ask another question.

"Who told you it was an accident? The police?"

"Yes it was the police who told me my parents died in an accident!" Cerebella shouted out as Harry then asked another question that hit her very hard.

"Do you remember seeing one of the officers who told you that their death was an accident with Vitale?"

Cerebella gave a devastated look when he asked at as she remembered seeing one of the officers who told her about her parents' death with Vitale. "No it was an accident! You're trying to say that Vitale had my parents killed and I know he wouldn't do anything like that! He's a good man!" She screamed out as Harry began to ask her another set of questions.

"When you began living at the orphanage shortly after their death did you ever wonder why the kids there were nice to you the first day there but then started to avoid and treat you mean the next day? Did you ever wonder why the care takers there treated you mean as well and were only nice to the other kids?"

Cerebella just remained silent as she started to remember that while getting a small idea where he was going with that. "Please stop." She muttered out only for Harry to keep going.

"You wanted to be loved and treated with kindness, you would do anything just to be loved. Who was the first person to give you that love?"

Cerebella started to cry. "No! There's no way Vitale made it where I was miserable there!" she cried out as Harry kept going.

"Do you know who owned the orphanage you stayed at? If you were to see one of the kids who was at the orphanage during your time there and asked them why they were mean to you what do you think they would say?"

"No! No! No! Stop it!" She screamed out. "Why would Vitale want my parents dead?! Why would he place me in an orphanage where I was treated so awful and rescue me later?! Why?! Tell me why!"

"Because of your hat." Harry answered as Cerebella gave out a stunned look and looked at Vice-Versa. "It's a living weapon that only you can use and it was a family heirloom. The Medicinis saw how valuable and powerful it was and knew your mother would never work for them but you on the other hand could. All they had to do was take them out and isolate you to the point you would crave love then Vitale would give it to you making it so you would do anything for them."

Cerebella gave a devastated look hearing that. "No! That's not true!" She screamed out as Harry just gave a small frown.

"You can choose not to believe me, that's up to you. You wanted to know so I told you, I'm sorry if I shattered your whole life for you." Harry said as he began to walk away only to be stopped when Cerebella asked him something.

"You said we have a lot in common, what did you mean by that?"

Harry gave a small sigh as he then answered her. "Very well, I'll tell you." He said as he began his explanation. "You see I'm not from here, I'm actually from somewhere very far away. When I was little I was raised by my aunt and uncle along with their son. They hated me and would always refer to me as a freak, they would torture me and make me wait on them like I was their slave."

"Where were your parents?" Cerebella then asked.

"They were dead, died in a car crash. That was what my aunt and uncle told me." Harry answered. "I never knew why I was treated so badly by them or why they hated me. When I started school some of the teachers noticed my abuse and told me that they would get it to stop but the next day they would come back claiming I was lying and that my aunt and uncle were good people. Basically my life was hell and I thought it was never going to get better until one day when I was six I managed to perform my first magic trick by escaping getting beaten up by my cousin and his friends. I had planned on trying to figure out how I did it so I could I finally escape from my aunt and uncle but unfortunately my aunt and uncle found out what I did and decided to beat me for using my freakishness leaving me close to death. I couldn't help but wish I was somewhere else where I could find a new home along with someone to love me and the next thing I knew I found myself in New Meridian where I was found by my mother. Time went by as I enjoyed my knew home while trying to figure out exactly what I could do when one day I discovered my blood magic when I accidentally touched someone else's blood. I could see the memories the person had and it made me curious about my own parents. I wanted to see what they looked like and remember my time with them so I decided to touch my own blood and see my own memories however when I saw them my parents were nothing like I thought they would be. They were awful people worst of all they were alive the entire time raising my twin brother in secret."

"Why would they be raising your brother and not the both of you together?"

"Well it turns out that I was born in a special secret part of the world I came from where people could use magic. In the country I was born in there happen to be a war going on which my parents were a part of. It was against a dark lord intent on shaping the country into his own will and my parent were on the side of his enemy, an ancient relic of an old man who did something great in the past and thinks he knows everything. People look to him for guidance because of what he did making them nothing more pawns for his own gain. The fact was he was nothing more than a manipulator who sees everyone as pawns he could use in the future. Anyway there was a prophecy that told of the defeat of the dark lord which the old man heard and managed to leak to a spy of the dark lord. The prophecy told of a child born at the end of a certain month that would lead to the end of the dark lord, there were only three children qualified for the prophecy two of which happened to be me and my brother. Long story short the old man arranged it where the dark lord could find my family in order to end the war one night but somehow the dark lord was managed to get turned to dust. The old man came a bit later and declared my brother as the dark lord's vanquisher then persuaded my parents to use me a decoy since he had reason to believe the dark lord wasn't really gone."

Cerebella gave out a disgusted look. "Why would he do that?" She asked.

"So he could guide me into the pawn he wanted me to be."

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"He told me." Harry answered. "Apparently he had no problem explaining his plan to a baby since he thought I wouldn't remember. He told me how I needed to die in order for that to happen I had to have a miserable childhood, he said I was too dangerous to live since I was more powerful than he was and he wouldn't be able to control me. He explained to me that he knew I would be treated badly by my aunt and uncle where they would probably abuse me but it had to be done since he wanted me to look to him for guidance when I found out what I was. He figured I would look to him as a beloved grandfather figure since he would be the first person to treat me with guidance and love, it was all part of his plan to mold me. I think he was just trying to justify his actions to me, he even explained that he sealed up most of my powers since they were to dangerous for me to have but in the end his plan failed since I ended up here in New Meridian where I was found and raised by my mother. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we were raised as pawns, I was lucky enough to escape the plans made for me but you on the other hand are not. Vitale basically molded you into the perfect pawn to do his bidding."

Cerebella just remained silent, she wanted to scream at him that he was wrong but deep inside she knew his words had truth in them. "You're lying. Everything you said was a lie." She responded even though she didn't believe her own words.

Harry just let out a sigh. "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. You can go ahead and pretend nothing I said was real but I would like it if you take what I said into consideration. It's not too late for you to break the mold he made and for you to become your own person. You should also know that you're not alone, you do have people who care about you and love you so let them help you if you decide to break free." He said as he turned around. "I'm sorry for shattering your whole life." Harry then said as he began to walk away leaving a crying Cerebella behind.

END OF FLASHBACK

Beatrix just remain silent for a few seconds having hearing Harry's explanation, she just looked at him without any emotion showing on her face. "So that's what happened." She said to herself as she then said out loud. "I wonder if what you told her was true."

"What do you think?" Harry responded as he glanced back at a knocked out Vitale.

Beatrix immediately understood what he meant and gave a small smile. "I have to admit, I'm grateful that you were able to get Cerebella out of the spotlight. You won't believe how much I hated her being the center of attention for the circus as well as Vitale's go to person. She acts so cheerful and innocent that she has no clue to what she really does and now thanks to you she now does. I might actually rub it in on her by telling her how funny it is she is working for the people who killed her parents." She said.

Harry just scowled at Beatrix hearing this. "You know I was planning on taking it easy on you but that little comment just earned you a full beat down from me." He replied as he reached into his suit and pulled out a deck of cards then began shuffling them repeatedly.

Beatrix pulled out three knives holding them in one hand as she let out a smirk. "I find amusing that you think you can beat me. I intend to prove that I am better than Cerebella and killing you will prove that! Nothing is going to stop me from achieving that!" She shouted out as she threw the knifes in her hand at him while he continued to shuffle his cards.

Harry quickly dodged the knifes thrown at him as he continued to shuffle his cards and looked at Beatrix. " I have to admit your quick with your knives but not quick enough. I could see them coming at me and manage to dodge them." He responded as Beatrix pulled out more knives.

"I had opponents that were able to dodge my knives before but in the end I still got them. They seem to underestimate how many knives I had not to mention their stamina eventually wore out." Beatrix replied.

"You can go ahead and throw them but I'll keep dodging them. Besides I'm just building up to throw and attack that you won't be able to dodge or escape." Harry said as Beatrix looked at him with curiosity.

"You mean the cards you continue to shuffle?" She asked. "You can go ahead and throw them but I don't see how they would be able to defeat me." She said as Harry let out a small chuckle.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a taunting voice.

"Positive." Beatrix answered but the moment she said that she noticed the cards Harry continued to shuffle and realized something. The more he shuffled the more cards were added to the shuffling.

"Very well you asked for it!" Harry shouted out as he then threw the deck of cards at her. Beatrix stood in shock as the deck came at her like a snake, before they could hit her she managed to roll herself out of the way but that didn't stop them as they continued to come after her. Beatrix glance at Harry to see him holding the deck in his right hand also seeing that the deck was far from out. She then notice him reach into his suit with his left hand to pull out another deck of cards and throw them at her causing a second snake made out of cards to come at her. Beatrix barely managed to avoid each strike the cards made at her but it proved to be more difficult as more cards were added. Eventually her luck ran out as Harry threw more decks at her causing her to get hit by one wave of cards then another, Beatrix was repeatedly hit back and forth with the cards causing her to close her eyes until all of a sudden they stop. Beatrix opened her eyes to see a tornado made out of cards and she was in the center of it. Harry let out a cackle. "I present to you the finale of this act with you being in the center of the storm!" Harry shouted out as he began moving his hands back and forth causing the cards to circle around Beatrix hitting her in the process while slowly lifting her up into the air. Harry then slammed both of his hands together causing the tornado made out of cards to close in on her eventually spitting her out of it's top while she plummeted to the ground. Once she was on the ground Harry summoned all of his cards back into one deck as he made his way to her seeing that she was barely conscious. "You want to know something really sad? For some reason Cerebella sees the circus as her family. She even considers you as her family and truth be told you don't deserve someone like her." He said as he then punched Beatrix so hard in the face that it knocked her out. Harry then picked himself up and looked at a tied up Lorenzo.

"You think you have won! Well you haven't! You can go ahead and run but we will find you and execute you! No one can escape the Medicini Mafia!" He screamed out as Harry turned around.

"You don't scare me old man. Now I'll be taking my leave." Harry said as he made his way to the elevator only to see it was coming up with an army of mobsters as well as Albus and Horace. Harry then turned around towards Lorenzo. "Looks like I need to find another exit." He said as he began looking around.

Lorenzo let out a cackle seeing this. "Give up! You're cornered like the rat you are! So go ahead and accept your fate!" He hollered out only to be ignored by Harry who had his eye on a big safe in the corner of the room.

"Found it." He said as he made his way to the safe and began turning the dial.

Lorenzo seeing this began screaming. "That safe is basically uncrackable the only way to open it is with the combination which I will never tell you! So give up!" He cackled out only to hear the safe door open.

"Got it!"

"How did you manage to open up my safe?" Lorenzo asked as Harry looked at him with a small sly smile on his face.

"Magic." Harry said as he then walked into the safe and closed the door with him inside it.

About a minute later the room was filled with dozens of Medicini men as Lorenzo was soon untied as his son woken up, while Albus and Horace woke up Eliza. Lorenzo then order his men to surround the safe since Harry had locked himself inside it. Lorenzo then made his way to his safe and opened it but to his shock it was completely empty with only one thing inside it: a note. Lorenzo began babbling as Vitale took the note. "It's gone. Everything we had. All the blackmail material. All our business locations. Everything gone." He muttered out as Vitale looked at the note and gave it to his father who then read it aloud. "Come after me again and I will leak everything. Hope you enjoyed the show." Lorenzo was in a complete sweat as Eliza made her way to the exit.

"I think I'll be taking my leave now." She said getting Lorenzo's attention.

"You're not going anywhere! You work for me now!" He hollered out only for Eliza to give him a sly smile.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? I believe I heard you say he took all the blackmail material you had including what you had on me." She responded as Lorenzo started to mumble since he had nothing. "Besides even if you do decide to tell someone who will you tell? In case you forgot Mr. Houdini has the sky raining a list of everyone who works for you. You can't exactly give it to them since they're probably being arrested as we speak." Eliza added as she then left knowing Lorenzo couldn't stop her let alone blackmail her. Once she was in the elevator with Albus and Horace she let out an angry scowl. "That brat is dead!"

Albus and Horace gave a scared look seeing this. "Why Ms. Eliza?" Albus asked.

"Because he had the nerve to call me ugly and old. I intend to make him pay!" She answered.

"In case you forgot he has the blackmail material Mr. Medicini used on you." Horace pointed out.

"I know that which is why I want you two to keep an eye on his actions. If he does anything that seems suspicious tell me and if you happen to find someone who know him personally like a family member or an old friend then you bring them to me. We can't do a thing about him being the Ghost Thief but we could hit him where it hurts. He will regret insulting me." Eliza said with an evil grin on her face which made Albus and Horace shiver in fear.

As for Lorenzo, he knew he couldn't send anymore men after Harry since Harry had the means now to take him down for good. He ordered everyone to leave him alone from now on and not to go after him. Lorenzo knew an unbeatable opponent when he saw one and Harry happened to be a very dangerous one.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Harry just let out a small chuckle as he watched Lorenzo panicking from a rooftop not far from Medicini tower. He looked at the material he took from Lorenzo's safe and put it inside his hat. "That will get the Medicini's off my back. I'll figure what to do with everything later." Harry said as he placed his hat back on top his head and then pulled out a pocket watch. "If I hurry now I can make it to my next gig." He said as he then took off completely unaware by the events he had set off since it got the attention of several groups.

MEANWHILE IN THE CANOPY KINGDOM

Princess Parasoul Renoir of the Canopy Kingdom as well as commander of the Black Egrets was currently cleaning house. It had been a peaceful night when all of a sudden the sky started to rain paper. Parasoul decided to take a look at it only to see it was a list containing people on the Medicini Mafia's payroll, to her shock their were members of the Black Egrets on it. She was beyond furious to see that Medicini Mafia had managed to worm their way into her kingdom. She immediately began rounding up those on the list with the help of Adam, Molly, Roxie, and Panzerfaust eventually getting them all and began to interrogate them about what they were doing for the Medicinis.

When the question was asked on who was responsible for the sky raining paper, Parasoul immediately knew who was responsible: Harry Houdini. She knew it was him because she remember what had happened when he was hired to perform for her sister Umbrella's birthday party. Apparently Umbrella had seen him performing on the street on time and asked her sister if she could arrange for him to perform at her birthday party. At first Parasoul wanted to say no but couldn't as Umbrella then pulled out the puppy eyes leaving her with no choice but to hire him. She was surprised that he wasn't charging an arm and a leg to perform keeping the price reasonable however it was his performance that surprised her the most. She expected it to be all cheap tricks but it wasn't as he had the whole crowd wanting more. Umbrella insisted he could really do magic and it almost made Parasoul believe he could. Eventually she came to believe he could use magic when he revealed that one of the waiters there was actually an assassin hired to kill the princesses. No one saw it coming and suspect Harry knew something and tried to figure out how he knew but all they got was "A magician never reveals his secrets." Parasoul knew she wouldn't get anything and while he was locked up after he revealed the assassin, he mysteriously escaped his cell and continued to entertain Umbrella. She eventually decided he wasn't a threat to her kingdom and cut him loose. She tried to find out more she could about him but it wasn't much. As she looked at the list she couldn't help but realize that the Medicinis tried something with him which resulted in him pulling this. She couldn't help but be very thankful for him exposing this to her.

MEANWHILE AT ANTI-SKULLGIRL LAB 8

Dr. Avian couldn't help but be very upset since it was recently discovered that some of the scientists employed at his lab were on the Medicinis payroll. Luckily they were contained immediately although some of them were heavily beaten up by Peacock. Avian had no idea about the list until he was contacted by Big Band. Apparently he had received a tip that Lorenzo had an important meeting with the famous singer Eliza and street magician Harry Houdini. He had decided to stay close to Medicini Tower and observed what was going on. Big Band saw Harry being brought to the tower angry and screaming the mobsters that brought him as they placed him in the elevator. Then a few minutes later paper began falling from the sky like magic. Big Band looked at it and was shocked to see it was a list of everyone on the Medicini's payroll. It had names, the jobs they did for them, along with how much they were being paid and back account numbers however he then noticed that the list contained some of the scientist at Lab 8 and immediately contacted Dr. Avian.

As soon as Avian heard this he ordered Big Band to keep an eye on what was happening letting him know what happened next. As the night ended Big Band informed him that some kind of huge fight broke out in Lorenzo's Medicini's office with the two bodyguards of Eliza crashing all the way to the first floor to a huge army of mobster heading up to his office with Eliza's bodyguards. In the end Lorenzo put out a word to leave Harry Houdini alone. Avian and Big Band had no idea what he did but it just made them wonder who he was and what he did to Lorenzo.

MEANWHILE AT ANTI-SKULLGIRL LAB 0

The psychic director of Lab 0 was currently working on his new project to combat the Skullgirl, Painwheel, along with Valentine. When all of a sudden he was alerted by a unique situation: Paper raining from the sky. Using his psychic abilities he found out that it was a list containing people on the Medicini's payroll. Deducing that something was going on with Lorenzo Medicini, Brain Drain used his psychic powers to show him what was happening. To his and Valentine's surprise it showed street magician Harry Houdini going up against the Medicini family's two top enforcers taking them out like they were nothing then going up against Eliza. Brain Drain couldn't help but find everything about Harry Houdini so fascinating. He had to know how he was capable of everything he just did. He had to have him and he would even if he had to use Painwheel to get him.

Valentine couldn't help but wonder how Double and Marie were going to react to this. She hated herself for what she did to Painwheel and for agreeing to help Double and the new skullgirl but she had wanted to live. They had agreed to let Valentine continue to work for Brain Drain until it was time for her to come to them and she would give them any information they asked of her. Valentine accepted since she had still wanted to live.

MEANWHILE ON A ROOF TOP NOT FAR FROM MEDICNI TOWER

Double and Marie had just finished watching the events that had happened in Lorenzo Medicini's office. They had decided to find out what was going on when paper started to fall from the sky, so Double had teleported them both nearby where they witnessed the fight. They both couldn't help but find Harry a complete mystery. Marie couldn't help but be amazed as he was able to take down everyone working for Lorenzo as well as make a fool out of him as Double loved how he handled Eliza. However it completely amazed them both on how he managed to escape the Medicinis while also taking the papers in Lorenzo's safe. Marie had wanted to hold off on her attack until she could find out more about Harry Houdini while Double was currently receiving orders from the Trinity.

MEANWHILE IN A BED ROOM BEYOND SPACE AND TIME

Two sisters were currently sitting in front of a TV attached to a video game console. They happened to be Venus Lovelace and Aeon, the goddesses of space and time respectively. They were currently puzzled and angry about a new character on their character select roster: Harry Houdini.

"Just who is this Harry Houdini character?!" Venus shouted out as Aeon went to the gallery section of the game and selected his bio.

"According to his biography his real name is Harry Potter. He is a wizard from another dimension." Aeon replied as Venus gave a shocked look.

"How could a wizard from another dimension get to the dimension we are trying to destroy?!" She yelled out.

"I have no idea. Apparently he had a hard life in the dimension he was from. It says be was born to Lily and James Potter along with his younger twin brother Charles. His parents happen to be loyal followers of the leader of the light side Albus Dumbledore who was at war with the dark lord Voldemort. Apparently there was some prophecy that told of Voldemort's defeat and Dumbledore happened to hear it then managed to have it leaked to someone serving Voldemort. His plans were to make sure the prophecy happened as soon as it could so he could be rid of Voldemort. One night Voldemort came after both of the Potters with the intent on getting rid of the one who could be the threat to him and chose Harry, he tried to kill him with something called the killing curse only for it to bounce off of Harry and hit him instead turning him to ash. Shortly after that Dumbledore showed up and examined both of the twins then declared his brother as the boy who defeated Voldemort while he then persuaded James and Lily to allow Harry to be declared as the true boy who lived while they raised and trained Charles in secret since he knew Voldemort wasn't truly gone. His plan was to have Harry become a decoy while molding him to be weak and attention starved boy who would be willing to die for him in the future since he had a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head."

"What kind of demented old man would do that?!" Venus shouted out with a disgusted look on her face.

"Apparently one who thinks he knows what's best but it's clear that he may just be senile." Aeon replied as she then scrolled down to see what powers he had.

Venus gave a shocked look seeing this. "Look at everything he can do!" She yelled out as she then asked. "What about the piece of that guy's soul he has in his head?"

Aeon then went back to Harry's bio. "Apparently it was taken out of his body the moment he came to our world and all of the blocks and seals Dumbledore placed on his body were removed in the journey as well." She said.

Venus gave out a frustrated groan. "How are we going to destroy the world with him in the way?! Can we just send him back to his own world?!" She shouted.

"He's too powerful and if we did he would be able to find his way back." Aeon responded as they then heard a knock at their door. The girls turned to see it was their mother.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you girls were talking about and I think I have the answer to your problem." She said.

"And what would that be Mother?" Aeon asked.

"Well it's clear that this Dumbledore person planned on using Harry's brother to defeat this Voldemort person since a prophecy said he would but what do you think would happen if he found out the truth?" She asked as she then answered her own question. "If he knew the truth he would come get Harry to fulfill the prophecy since he thinks it's the only way to get rid of Voldemort. In fact both him and Voldemort would come after Harry."

"Get to the point Mom!" Venus blurted out only for Aeon to get to the point.

"The point Mother is trying to make is we can destroy two worlds at once if we play our cards right." She said as Venus gave out a smile.

"That sounds like a great plan!" She yelled out as she then asked. "So what is it we need to do?"

It was then The Trinity began to go over their plan on how to destroy two worlds using the Skull Heart and the people who came after Harry. However the one thing the Trinity fail to realize was just how unpredictable and powerful Harry Houdini was.

THE END

* * *

**Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. ****The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
